One Tree Hill: Families That Grow
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Chase tries to figure out how to tell Jonathan he wants to adopt him. Jamie tries to figure out how to tell Nathan about Sophia's pregnancy. Clay and Quinn try to figure out a name for their daughter. Chuck and Beth grow closer. Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chase was in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, and sausage. As he sat the plates, Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jonathan," Chase said. "I made breakfast."

"Thanks," Jonathan said.

Chase sat across from Jonathan and they began eating.

"This is really good," Jonathan said.

"Thanks," Chase said. "Glad you like it. So Jonathan, I have to work tonight at Tric but I'll be home by 9:00. I'm going to leave money on the table. You can order pizza or Chinese or anything under $20 that can be delivered. I want you to come straight home after school. Chris is across the street if you need anything."

"Okay," Jonathan said. "Thanks."

There was a sound of honking outside.

"That's the bus," Jonathan said. "See you later."

"Bye," Chase said.

Jonathan walked out the door and Chase noticed Jonathan left his backpack by the chair.

"I guess I'd better take his backpack to him," Chase said.

Jonathan ran back into the kitchen and grabbed his backpack.

"Forgot my backpack," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Chase said.

Later, Chase was at Tric doing inventory. Chris walked into the room.

"Hey," Chris said.

"The bar isn't open yet Chris," Chase said.

"Chris Keller just wondered how Jonathan is doing," Chris said.

"He's doing great," Chase said. "You're going to be home tonight right?"

"Yeah," Chris replied. "Why?"

"I'm letting Jonathan stay by himself while I work tonight," Chase replied. "I'll be home by 9:00, but I can't help but feel nervous about him being alone. Do you think you can check on him?"

"Okay," Chris said. "Chris Keller will watch him like a hawk."

"That's not what I said," Chase said. "I just asked if you could check on him."

"Okay," Chris said. "I'll check on him."

"Is it weird that I'm stressing out about Jonathan's safety?" Chase asked.

"No, not at all," Chris said. "It's a father thing."

"Yeah," Chase said. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"You finally have a girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"No," Chase said. "I don't have time for a girlfriend."

"That's Spanish for you're desperate," Chris said.

"I am trying to talk to you," Chase said.

"About how you want Chris Keller's help getting a girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"I want to adopt Jonathan," Chase said.

"Oh wow," Chris said.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Chris asked.

"No," Chase said. "I don't know what I should say."

"How about 'Hi Jonathan, I want to adopt you,'" Chris said.

"I can't just blurt it out like that," Chase said. "We need to sit down and talk about it."

"Okay," Chris said sitting on a chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I mean Jonathan and I need to sit and talk," Chase said.

"Oh," Chris said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie sat in his office at his desk. Chuck walked into the office.

"Hey best friend," Chuck said.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked.

"To see my best friend," Chuck replied.

"You never visit me at work unless you want something," Jamie said.

"I want you to watch Jacob tonight," Chuck said.

"Chuck," Jamie said.

"Before you say no, just remember I can make you disappear," Chuck said.

"I'm not going to watch your son just so you can have sex with Beth," Jamie said.

"Excuse me," Chuck said. "The plan is that Beth and I are just going to see a movie. Which may or may not be followed by sex."

"Fine," Jamie said. "I'll watch after Jonathan."

"So do your parents know Sophia is pregnant?" Chuck asked.

"No," Jamie said. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I had a feeling," Chuck replied. "Also, I heard Beth and Sophia talking."

"My daddy is on his way over here," Jamie said. "I'm going to tell him."

"I hope he doesn't hit you like when you told him you were going to propose to Sophia," Chuck said.

"I will hit you right now if you don't get the hell out of my office," Jamie said.

"You'll watch Jonathan tonight?" Chuck asked.

"I already said I will," Jamie said. "Now get out."

"Thanks," Chuck said as he left.

As Chuck walked down the hallway, he ran into Nathan.

"Hey Mr. Scott," Chuck said.

"Hi Chuck," Nathan said.

"Be brave Mr. Scott," Chuck said. "Be brave."

Chuck walked off and Nathan scratched his head.

"That was strange," Nathan said.

Nathan walked to Jamie's office.

"Hey son," Nathan said. "I got your message saying you wanted to talk. What's up?"

Jamie stood up and walked over to Nathan.

"I wanted to tell you that…" Jamie said before looking at Nathan's face.

"Tell me what?" Nathan asked.

"I just wanted…" Jamie said before freezing up again.

"Jamie?" Nathan asked. "Are you okay?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you," Jamie said.

"That's all you wanted?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "And this."

Jamie gave Nathan a hug.

"I love you too son," Nathan said. "Now I need to go to the elementary school and pick up your brother."

"Okay Daddy," Jamie said. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too," Nathan said. "Bye."

Nathan walked out and Jamie sat down at his desk. Principal Rimkus walked into the office.

"So why didn't you tell him about Sophia?" Rimkus asked.

"I got scared," Jamie said. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Sophia told me," Rimkus replied. "You should tell your father sooner rather than later."

"Thanks," Jamie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie and Chuck were sitting on the steps covered porch at Jamie and Sophia's house.

"You didn't tell him?" Chuck asked.

"I was going to, but I got scared," Jamie said.

"Did you think he was going to hit you again?" Chuck asked.

"No," Jamie said. "Shut up about that."

"Then why did you get scared?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said. "I just did."

"When are you going to tell him?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe when Sophia starts to show," Jamie replied.

"Jamie," Chuck said.

"Fine," Jamie said getting. "I'll go right now."

Jamie began to walk and tripped over a stick. This caused him to roll down the hill.

"Oh my god!" Chuck shouted.

Jamie rolled down the hill, down the dock, and into the creek.

Chuck quickly got up and ran to the dock to see Jamie trying to climb out of the creek.

"Oh my god, Jamie!" Chuck shouted. "Are you still able to watch Jacob tonight?"

Jamie climbed onto the dock breathing heavily.

"I'm okay," Jamie said. "Thanks for asking!"

"So yes you can still watch Jacob?" Chuck asked.

Jamie stood up.

"No," Jamie said in an irritated tone.

Jamie began walking back toward the house and Chuck followed after him.

"Please Jamie?" Chuck begged.

"No," Jamie said.

"But Beth and I need this date!" Chuck shouted.

"Have Mouth watch Jacob," Jamie said.

"He doesn't like me!" Chuck shouted.

"I thought you were friends with him now," Jamie said.

"I only pretended to be his friend to get Jacob into that preschool," Chuck said.

"That's really horrible," Jamie said.

"Jamie, please!" Chuck begged.

"What is so important about this date?" Jamie asked.

"I want to ask Beth to marry me," Chuck said.

Jamie stopped and turned around.

"Are you insane?" Jamie asked.

"No," Chuck said. "I'm in love."

"She's only been back less than a month!" Jamie shouted. "She kept your son from you for over 3 years! You want to marry that piece of trash?"

"You did not just say that!" Chuck shouted.

"She is trash!" Jamie shouted.

Chuck lunged at Jamie and they began fighting on the ground.

"Take that back!" Chuck shouted.

"Never !" Jamie shouted.

Jamie and Chuck continued to fight. As they fought, they suddenly began rolling down the hill.

"Not again!" Jamie screamed.

"I don't want to die!" Chuck screamed.

Chuck and Jamie rolled down the dock and into the creek. They each stood up and faced each other.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "You?"

"Yeah," Chuck said.

"I'm thinking of building a safety rail," Jamie said.

Jamie and Chuck shared a hug.

"I think there's a fish in my shoe," Chuck said.

Jamie and Chuck began to laugh.

"I'm sorry I called Beth trash," Jamie said.

"I'm sorry I attacked you and made us roll into the creek," Chuck said.

Chuck and Jamie climbed out of the creek and sat on the dock.

"I'll watch after Jacob tonight," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Chuck said.

"But I need you to do something for me tomorrow," Jamie said. "And before you say no, I can make you disappear."

"Anything buddy," Chuck said.

"I need you to come to the game in Charlotte with me tomorrow," Jamie said. "I want to ride back with my daddy so that way I can tell him and we'll have the whole ride to talk. I'll need you to ride the bus back and make sure everyone gets home safely."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Yep, there's a fish in my shoe."

Chuck took off his shoe, shook it, and a bass fell out.

"Now I don't have to worry about what to make Beth and me for dinner," Chuck joked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clay was sitting on his couch talking to Lucas on the phone.

"So Clay," Lucas said. "Peyton tells me Quinn is pregnant with twins."

"It's true," Clay said. "A boy and a girl."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Lucas asked.

"Well we're going to name the boy Connor," Clay said.

"What about the girl?" Lucas asked.

"We're open to suggestions," Clay replied.

"Adriana," Lucas said.

"Okay," Clay said getting out a list and writing it down.

"What names has Zoe suggested?" Lucas asked.

"Luke and Leia," Clay said.

"Luke and Leia?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah," Clay laughed.

"Well I've got to go," Lucas said. "Talk to you later Clay."

"Bye Lucas," Clay said hanging up.

Quinn walked into the living room and sat down.

"I'm so hungry," Quinn said. "I could really go for an éclair. Hey, Claire! Add that to girl names."

"Okay," Clay said writing it down. "So far we have Katharine, Jade, Candy, Amanda, Melissa, Carrie with a C, Karrie with a K, Kerry like Washington, Chloe, Adriana, and Claire."

"Where'd you get Candy?" Quinn asked.

"Zoe and I were at a gas station and she asked if she could have some candy," Clay replied. "I told her that no she couldn't have candy before dinner and then it hit me that an old college fling of mine was named Candy."

"We're not naming our daughter after an old college fling of yours," Quinn said.

"Okay," Clay said scratching out the name. "Candy is off the list."

"So like I said, I could go for an éclair," Quinn said. "Can you go get me one?"

"Okay," Clay said.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"Anything for you," Clay said.

"Can you also get some glazed and chocolate donuts?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I will," Clay said.

"Thank you," Quinn said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Friday morning, Jonathan was at Tree Hill High School putting in his combination. Andrew Martin walked over to him.

"Hey loser," Andrew said. "I heard you're from foster care."

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "I am."

"What a loser," Andrew said.

"Shut up," Jonathan said.

Jonathan opened his locker and got out some an algebra book.

"You're more than a loser," Andrew said. "You're a misfit!"

Jonathan slammed his locker shut.

"Excuse me?!" Jonathan shouted.

"Oh, did I hurt the misfit's feelings?" Andrew asked hatefully.

"Call me a misfit one more time!" Jonathan shouted.

"Misfit, misfit, misfit!" Andrew shouted.

Jonathan punched Andrew in the stomach and shoved him against his locker. Andrew fell to the floor in pain. Jonathan gasped, realizing what he had just done, and quickly ran out of the school. He then ran all the way home. Once home, Jonathan went upstairs to his room, lied face down on his bed, and began to cry.

Later, Chase arrived home and he wasn't happy.

"Jonathan!" Chase shouted. "The principal called and I know all about what happened! Where are you?!"

Chase walked upstairs to Jonathan's room where Jonathan was lying on his bed crying.

"There you are!" Chase shouted. "I am so mad right now I can't stand it! Sit up!"

Jonathan sat up and Chase sat beside him.

"Punching another student in the stomach and throwing him against a locker!" Chase shouted. You're lucky you weren't suspended! And to run out of school like that!"

"He called me a misfit," Jonathan sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Chase said. "But that still doesn't give you the right to punch someone in the stomach and throw him against a locker."

"I just let my anger get the best of me," Jonathan sobbed. "I should've just ignored him, but I just got so mad. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry isn't going to cut it," Chase said.

"Well I guess I'll start packing," Jonathan sobbed.

"What?" Chase asked.

"You're going to send me back," Jonathan sobbed. "They always send me back."

"I'm not sending you back," Chase said. "I told you before. You're stuck with me. What I was trying to say is I'm sorry isn't going to cut it because you're grounded."

"So you're not sending me back?" Jonathan asked.

"No I'm not," Chase said. "I don't want to ever think that I'm going to send you back. I'm never sending you back. As a matter of fact, I want to adopt you."

"As in I'd be your son and you'd be my daddy?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Chase replied.

Chase and Jonathan embraced tightly and Jonathan continued to cry.

"I know it's been hard for you," Chase said softly. "It's going to get better."

"I want you to be my daddy," Jonathan sobbed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chase said softly. "You're going to be my son."

"How long am I grounded?" Jonathan asked.

"A week," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Chase continued to comfort Jonathan until he stopped crying.

"I'll go start dinner," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "Thanks."

Chase got up and began walking towards the door.

"Chase," Jonathan said. "I know you're not my father yet, but can I go ahead and call you Dad?"

"Of course you can," Chase said.

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome son," Chase said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie stood outside the bus while the basketball players and the cheerleaders were on the bus.

"Where are you Chuck?" Jamie said aloud.

The bus driver walked out of the bus.

"Coach Scott," the driver said. "If your friend isn't here in 5 minutes, then we'll have to leave without him."

"Oh no we won't," Jamie said. "We leave when I say we leave."

"Says who?" the driver asked.

"Me!" Jamie shouted. "We leave when I say we leave!"

Beth's car pulled up and Chuck got out.

"He's here," Jamie said.

"Sorry," Chuck said. "We hit traffic."

"Let's go," Jamie said.

Chuck started to get on the bus and Beth got out of the car.

"Wait!" Beth said.

Beth ran over to Chuck and kissed him. Jamie saw the engagement ring on Beth's finger.

"Have fun," Beth said.

As the bus pulled away, Jamie looked at Chuck.

"So she said yes?" Jamie asked.

"Uh huh," Chuck replied.

"Congrats buddy," Jamie said.

The first half of the game seemed to go by slowly. The Ravens were winning, but Jamie couldn't stop looking up at his father in the bleachers. When halftime began, Jamie gathered up his team.

"Okay team," Jamie said. "You're doing good, but I want you to give it your all. You need to play your absolute best out there. Now use this next 14 minutes to strategize. I'll be back."

"Are you okay coach?" one of the players asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Why?"

"You seem nervous about something," the player replied.

"Just strategize!" Jamie shouted. "Don't worry about me!"

Jamie walked out of the gym. Mouth, who was sitting in one of the VIP seats got up and decided to check on him. Mouth walked into the hallway to see Jamie hyperventilating.

"Jamie?" Mouth asked.

Jamie stopped hyperventilating and looked at Mouth.

"Hey Uncle Mouth," Jamie said.

"What's wrong?" Mouth asked.

"I have something I need to tell my daddy and I'm freaking out," Jamie said.

"What is it?" Mouth asked.

"It's nothing bad," Jamie said. "I mean it's really exciting. But I'm scared to tell my daddy because I'm afraid he'll be mad at me."

"Tell me," Mouth said.

"Sophia's pregnant," Jamie said. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Jamie," Mouth said. "That's wonderful news. You need to tell your father."

"I know," Jamie said.

"He's going to be so excited," Mouth said.

"You really think so?" Jamie asked.

"I know so," Mouth said.

Mouth gave Jamie a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Mouth," Jamie said. "I feel better now."

"Anytime Jamie," Mouth said smiling.

"And I'm sorry Chuck only pretended to be nice to you so that Jacob could get into that preschool," Jamie said.

"He did what now?" Mouth asked.

"Nothing," Jamie said.

During the second half of the game, the Ravens gave it their all and ended up winning the game. After the game was over, Chuck left with the team as planned and Jamie stayed behind and went to the parking lot, where Nathan was about to get in his car.

"Daddy," Jamie said.

"Hey son," Nathan said.

"This is embarrassing," Jamie said. "The bus left without me. Can I ride back to Tree Hill with you?"

"Of course," Nathan said. "Hop in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nathan and Jamie were in Nathan's car as Nathan drove down a street in Charlotte.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "The bus didn't really leave me. I had Chuck go back with the team."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my daddy," Jamie said.

"I would hug you right now if I wasn't driving," Nathan said.

Nathan passed the interstate.

"You just passed the…" Jamie said.

"I know," Nathan said. "We're not taking the highway."

"Okay," Jamie said.

Jamie and Nathan talked during their drive, but Jamie was still too nervous to tell Nathan about Sophia. About an hour into the drive, Nathan pulled up to a small diner.

"I don't know about you son," Nathan said. "But I'm hungry."

As they ate hamburgers and fries, Nathan and Jamie continued to talk.

"Just tell him," Jamie said to himself in his head.

Finally, Jamie couldn't take it anymore.

"Sophia's pregnant!" Jamie blurted out.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"I've been wanting to tell you but I've been too scared," Jamie said.

"Dude, you're going to be a father," Nathan said.

"Dude, you're going to be a grandfather," Jamie said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Nathan said.

"I'm going to be father," Jamie said.

Jamie and Nathan stood up and embraced tightly.

"Congratulations son," Nathan said.

After eating, they continued their journey back to Tree Hill. Suddenly, it began to rain really hard.

"Wow," Jamie said.

"Don't worry," Nathan said. "As soon as we cross this bridge up ahead, we'll be only 10 miles from Tree Hill."

As they neared the bridge, they were surprised to see the road blocked off by police officers. Nathan stopped his car and a police officer walked over to them. Nathan rolled down his window.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the officer said. "Due to the storm, the river is rising to dangerous levels, so all bridges are closed."

"Is there anywhere we can stay?" Nathan asked.

"There's a bed and breakfast 2 miles that way," the officer said pointing left. "I highly recommend you stay there. They have free breakfast."

At the bed and breakfast, Nathan and Jamie were lead upstairs to their room.

"Okay," the worker said. "This is our last available room."

They entered the room to see the walls were flower covered with flower pattern wallpaper, and the bed sheets had flower designs as well. The room had one queen size bed.

"Lots of flowers," Nathan said.

"Yep," the worker said. "The owner loves flowers."

"So is there just this one bed?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," the worker said. "All of our rooms have only one bed."

"Can we get a rollaway bed?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry," the worker said. "We don't have rollaway beds."

"That's okay," Nathan said.

"I see there's a TV," Jamie said pointing at the old looking TV.

"Yeah," the worker said. "But we only have one channel, _The CW._ I deeply recommend _iZombie_. Such a good show."

"My friend Clay watches _iZombie,_ " Nathan said.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "He won't ever shut up about it."

"Well breakfast is at 7:00," the worker said. "Have a nice night."

"Thank you," Nathan and Jamie said.

The owner walked out and Nathan looked at Jamie.

"Well I guess we'd better get some sleep," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed.

Nathan and Jamie took their shoes off, lied down, got under the covers, and turned off the lamps.

"This bed is surprisingly comfortable," Jamie said.

"It sure is," Nathan agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Jamie said.

"Why were you afraid to tell me about Sophia being pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me," Jamie said.

"Come here," Nathan said.

Jamie scooted closer to Nathan and Nathan held Jamie tightly.

"You are my son and I love you," Nathan said. "I'm so happy for you. I'll have a grandson."

"Granddaughter," Jamie said. "It's a girl."

"You know already?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Sophia's at 10 weeks and you can learn by 9 weeks."

"I am going to have a granddaughter," Nathan said. "Do you have a name yet?"

"Sophia wanted to name her Carrie, but we all know how I feel about that name," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed.

"So after arguing for 3 hours, we agreed on Amber," Jamie replied. "Amber Royal Scott."

"I love that name," Nathan said.

"Me too," Jamie said.

"And I love son," Nathan said.

"I love you too Daddy," Jamie said. "Now quit tickling my feet."

"I'm not tickling your feet," Nathan said. "You're tickling my feet. Stop it."

"I'm not," Jamie said.

Nathan and Jamie screamed and jumped out of the bed.

"What's in the bed?!" Nathan screamed.

"I don't know!" Jamie screamed. "Kill it!"

"No you kill it!" Nathan screamed. "You're about to be a father!"

"But you're bigger than me!" Jamie screamed.

"Well you're… Just kill it!" Nathan screamed.

Jamie quickly removed the covers to see a kitten.

"Oh my god," Jamie laughed. "It's just a little kitten."

"Oh," Nathan said. "It must be one of the house cats."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed "What a relief."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Quinn woke up in her bed next to Clay.

"Clay?" Quinn asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Clay said groggily.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Quinn said.

"It's okay," Clay said. "What time is it?"

Quinn looked at the clock.

"It's 6:30," Quinn said.

"We should think of more possible baby names," Clay said.

"Okay," Quinn said. "Let's add Keri to the list."

"We have 3 forms of that name," Clay said. "With a C, with a K, and like Kerry Washington."

"Keri like Keri Russell," Quinn said.

"I have a name suggestion," Clay said. "Violet."

"I like that name," Quinn said. "And Mary."

"Torrey," Clay said.

"Andrea," Quinn said.

Clay got out his phone.

"Juniper," Clay said.

"Juniper?" Quinn asked.

"That is a name," Clay said showing Quinn his phone.

"There's Rose," Quinn said.

"I like Rose," Clay said.

"Do you want to name our daughter Rose?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Clay said. "I love the sound of that. Rose Evans."

"Our name decision is done," Quinn said.

"And I'm going back to sleep," Clay said.

Clay began to fall asleep.

"I just realized something," Quinn said. "We haven't come up with middle names yet."

"Bud," Clay said.

"Rose Bud Evans?" Quinn asked. "Do we want her to be made fun of?"

"I just want to sleep," Clay moaned.

"Okay," Quinn said.

"Thank you," Clay said closing his eyes.

Quinn began to cry.

"You don't care about our daughter!" Quinn sobbed.

"Please don't cry," Clay said.

"Did you just tell a pregnant woman with raging hormones not to cry?" Quinn sobbed. "You jerk!"

Quinn hit Clay with a pillow.

"Why?" Clay asked.

"I want you to hurt like I do!" Quinn screamed.

Quinn gasped.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"If this is what your hormones are like now, what will they be like throughout the pregnancy?" Clay asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay," Clay assured his wife.

"Says you!" Quinn shouted. "You don't have 2 babies growing in your uterus!"

"Well I'm a guy and I don't have a uterus," Clay said.

"Sorry," Quinn said. "Hormones again."

Clay gave his wife a kiss.

"I love you," Clay said.

"I love you too," Quinn said. "Now let's go back to sleep."

"Okay," Clay said.

Clay held his wife tightly and closed his eyes.

"Hey," Quinn said. "Maybe Rose's middle name could be Lea. Or Shirley. Oh, or maybe Candace."

Clay moaned and got up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"To make coffee," Clay said.

"Can you heat me up a donut while you're at it?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Clay said. "Anything for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Monday afternoon Jamie was coaching his basketball team.

"Okay team," Jamie said. "Practice is over. Hit the showers."

As the team went to the locker room, Chuck walked into the gym.

"Hey Chuck," Jamie said.

"Hey," Chuck said. "Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "Thank you so much."

"So why are you going to Maine when you can just call Lucas on the phone?" Chuck asked.

"Do you really think I'd tell my uncle/best friend that I'm going to be a father over the phone?" Jamie asked.

"I thought I was your best friend," Chuck said with a sad book on his face.

"Oh Chuck," Jamie said. "I'm sorry. You are my best friend. But Uncle Lucas is my bestest friend."

"I thought I was your bestest friend," Chuck said.

"Oh my god!" Jamie shouted. "What are we? 5?"

"So are you nervous?" Chuck asked.

"Kind of," Jamie said. "But not as bad as when I told my daddy. Let's go."

Jamie and Chuck began walking down the hallway. Mouth suddenly walked over to them.

"Hey Uncle Mouth," Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie," Mouth said. "Nice to see you. Chuck, I need to speak to you."

"Uncle Mouth," Jamie said.

"Jamie," Mouth said. "This is just between Chuck and me."

Chuck followed Mouth outside the school.

"Did you only pretend to be nice to me so I'd write a letter of recommendation for your son?" Mouth asked.

"Yes," Chuck said. "I thought you knew that."

"You are unbelievable!" Mouth shouted.

"Dang Earlobe," Chuck said. "I've never seen you angry before."

"The name is Mouth!" Mouth shouted.

Jamie walked over to them.

"Hey Uncle Mouth," Jamie said. "Maybe you should back off."

"You're parents obviously didn't raise you right!" Mouth shouted.

"Shut up!" Chuck shouted.

"Did your daddy ever teach you between right and wrong?!" Mouth shouted.

Chuck shoved Mouth down and looked at Jamie.

"Let's get you to the airport Jamie," Chuck in an upset tone.

Chuck walked to Jamie's car and got in while Jamie helped Mouth get up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Mouth said.

"Look," Jamie said. "I know Chuck can be mean, self centered, and manipulative, but let me tell you something about him. Chuck has a restraining order against his father."

"Why?" Mouth asked.

"His father used to beat him," Jamie said.

"I did not know that," Mouth said.

"Well now you do," Jamie said. "I have a plane to catch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Chuck dropped Jamie off at the airport, he drove Jamie's car to Jamie and Sophia's house where Beth picked him up. They immediately went to Jacob's preschool. As they went inside to pick Jacob up, Jacob ran to them.

"Mommy!" Jacob cheered. "Daddy!"

"Hey there," Chuck said.

"Are you ready to have a sleepover with Keith?" Beth asked.

"Yes!" Jacob cheered.

"How was your day?" Chuck asked.

"It was the best day ever," Jacob said.

"I cannot wait to hear all about it," Chuck said as he, Beth, and Jacob walked towards Beth's car.

Beth got in the driver's seat and Chuck buckled Jacob into his car seat. As Beth drove away from the preschool she smiled at Chuck and he smiled back.

"So Jacob," Beth said. "Tell Mommy and Daddy all about your day."

"Well the teacher taught us how to count to 10," Jacob said. "But I already know how. I can count to 100."

"Well not all kids learn at the same rate," Chuck said.

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"Well everyone is different," Beth said. "That's what makes them special."

"So what else happened today?" Chuck asked.

"I did the monkey bars all by myself," Jacob said.

"I'm so proud of you son," Chuck said.

"Then Grandpa came and I drew a picture for him," Jacob said. "Then he read a story to the class."

"Grandpa Albert?" Beth asked.

"No, Grandpa Wade," Jacob said. "Daddy's daddy."

"What?" Chuck and Beth asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "He said he wants to see you Daddy."

"What?" Chuck and Beth asked.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jacob asked.

After taking Jacob to the Scott house, Beth and Chuck went to Beth's house and sat on the couch.

"Do you think he's really back?" Chuck asked.

"Jacob doesn't like to lie," Beth said.

"This isn't good," Chuck said.

"No it isn't," Beth agreed. "The way he beat you when you were a child, I don't want Jacob anywhere near him."

"I don't know what to do," Chuck said.

Beth hugged Chuck tightly.

"We'll figure it out together," Beth said.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
